


Mad Horny

by Snackerpunk



Category: The Good Place, elehani, teleanor - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, FxF, Lesbians, Smut, f/f - Freeform, g/g, gxg, the good place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Tahani is hornyEleanor will fix that, they become girlfriendsShameless smut with minimal story





	Mad Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut for my horny sisters and brothers

It all started with her looks, that girraffe woman with her perfect skin, beautiful eyes and darn hot legs... Eleanor didn’t need to say she liked Tahani. It was a sort of unspoken understanding, it was never mentioned and the 2 both kept themselves open for the idea. They never really dated since meeting, yet Eleanor felt she wanted more. More than a friendship. She never was a “Commit to eachother and have a nice life” gal, she always did the “Have sex and steal your money” thing.

Yet the Brainy-Bunch, or Soul-Squad whatever they wanted to call themselves, they changed her. Tahani changed her. Everyone sort of knew Eleanor swung both ways, the way she commented on Tahani being hot, her heart eyes. Tahani of course took advantage of this by becoming even more attractive, something Eleanor though impossible, and making her do seemingly innocent favors like fixing a wobbly chair. But this was, as Tahani so elegantly though, to take a look at her buttocks.

 

Eleanor knew this of course, she didn’t mind. Their casual flirting was what she found was the fun in their group

So when Tahani came in one day and said “Do not look at me, i am as you would say in America mad horny” Eleanor couldn’t help but smile “Well i’m always down for a little fun in the sheets.” She said

“Eleanor, you’re serious?” Tahani asked

“Yeah, i always wanted to mess around with a sexy, tall, tan woman.” She said with her usual heart eyes she had when looking at Tahani. 

“Well you’re always welcome at my HeirBNB” Tahani said smiling brightly

“You use AirBNB?” Eleanor asked

“Oh no, H-E-I-R-B-N-B, for heirs and heiresses to share their vacation villas and mansions.” Tahani clarified

—————————————————————  
Later that night Eleanor took a taxi to the huge mansion Tahani stayed in on her own, she was trembling from head to toe as she knocked on the door. 

Tahani came in a surprisingly elegant, also very uncomfortable looking, blue dress with laces and jewels. Which admittetly made Eleanor feel bad about wearing a pink sweater with black skinny jeans. 

Tahani was even wearing heels, which made her even taller as opposed to Eleanor’s black Vans

“Eleanor, welcome!” Tahani said smiling brightly with a small peach colored blush on her face

“Hey T, we just gonna bone or small talk first?” Eleanor asked in her typical brash fashion

Tahani rolled her eyes jokingly “Come come, i will show you my bedroom. I must warn you it’s rather small.” She said

Eleanor shrugged “I can work with small, i once had sex with someone in a bathroom stall.” She added

Tahani entered her bedroom, which to Eleanor looked more like an entire wing. It was as big as her entire Appartment in Arizona.

“Wowsers so you sleep in here?” Eleanor asked

Tahani nodded smiling before patting her bed “After you m’lady, might i add we can grab that box over there for round 2” she said pointing to a box which made Eleanor wonder what was inside it to warrant it being so huge

Eleanor sat down on the bed as Tahani held her hand “You know i really like you so it came as a surprise we were doing this.” Tahani said

Eleanor laughed nervously “Yeah, so do i make the first move?” She asked 

Tahani nodded “I would like you to, i never did it with a woman“

Eleanor nodded and kissed Tahani’s lips tenderly while unzipping her dress leaving the taller woman in her blue lacy, expensive looking underwear.

“God you’re so freaking hot..” Eleanor muttered

“Thank you Eleanor, you are too” Tahani chuckled

Eleanor blushed, smiling before she took her sweater and jeans off leaving her in a black push-up bra and a white thong “Yeah i know not as nice as yours” she said

Tahani shook her head “It’s good enought, i love what’s underneath though.” She said 

Eleanor blushed and kissed Tahani passionatly, roaming her hands in those gorgeous locks, tangling her legs in Tahani’s.

A moaned escaped Tahani’s mouth “Ah~ Eleanor~!” 

Eleanor smirked and undid Tahani’s underwear “Now you stay stil.” She said moving down to Tahani’s soaked slit and licking her insides, stirring them up with her tongue

Tahani moaned louder “Dear lord~ Eleanor~!”

Eleanor moved her tongue up to her Throbbing, aching clit as she inserted her fingers into Tahani’s wet opening. She pumped the 3 fingers at a steady, fast pace before Tahani moaned loudly 

“Don’t stop Eleanor~! AHh~!” She moaned before releasing a fountain of juices

“E-Eleanor” she panted “That was amazing, i never knew a woman could, mind my language, fuck me so good.” 

“Yeah well i’ve had tons of casual sex with men and women so i know the tricks” Eleanor smirked before taking off her underwear

“Breathe in and stick your tongue out.” Eleanor said

“Why?” Tahani asked

“Just do it.” Eleanor replied

Tahani nodded doing what she said and she quickly realised why because now a wet Eleanor sat on her face and rode her tongue moaning so beautifully 

After a rigorous 5 minutes of her tongue being ridden , and the smell ofEleanor’s sex she came in her mouth  
“God that felt good” she said laying on Tahani’s chest 

“Tahani panted even more “I never quite performed Cunnilingus.” Tahani laughed 

Eleanor sighed “Shut up, kiss me and go to sleep ya doof!”

Tahani nodded and did what she said

 

————————————————  
To be continued


End file.
